<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's All in the Timing by nontoxic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344660">It's All in the Timing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nontoxic/pseuds/nontoxic'>nontoxic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>prompt fills [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M, Prompt Fill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:54:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nontoxic/pseuds/nontoxic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stevie arrives at Café Tropical for David's birthday dinner before he does. She and Patrick have a little chat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd &amp; David Rose, Stevie Budd &amp; Patrick Brewer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>prompt fills [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>291</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's All in the Timing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreHuman/pseuds/MoreHuman">MoreHuman</a>: Stevie shows up to David’s birthday dinner before David does</p><p>--<br/>title from "new romantics" by taylor swift (yes, another one)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey! Sorry, sorry, I meant to get here earlier, but there was a thing at the motel... David's not here yet, right?"</p><p>"Um... wh-what? What are you doing here?"</p><p>"I didn't miss the-" her eyes slide over to the gift, then back to Patrick, in his... in his <em>blue sport coat, David, you </em>fucking <em>idiot. </em>"Oh my god."</p><p>"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were-"</p><p>"Oh my god?"</p><p>"Coming, I would've had them set three place settings-"</p><p>"Patrick. I'm going to do something very out of character and help you out here."</p><p>"Okay?"</p><p>"Is this a date?"</p><p>"Um, Stevie, listen, you're... You're great, I just-"</p><p>"Not with me, you didn't even know I was going to be here!" <em>You're </em>both <em>fucking idiots.</em> "Are you here, waiting for a date with David?"</p><p>"W-what? No, no. It's a... a casual birthday dinner, we..."</p><p>She glares at him. "One last chance. Did you ask David on a date tonight?"</p><p>"...Yes," he tells her, a determined look on his face.</p><p>She grins. "Okay. Then I'm leaving. Also, you should tell him it's a date because I can pretty much guarantee he wants it to be and he's much too stupid to pick up on it."</p><p>And, speak of the devil, he walks in at that very moment and offers Patrick a soft smile and a wave, and Patrick's face <em>lights up</em>, and oh, god, these two idiots are going to be disgusting forever now, aren't they?</p><p>"Hey, so, change of plans, I gotta go, but you two have fun!" she quips, and pats David sarcastically on the shoulder. "Happy birthday," she tells him, pointedly.</p><p>After all, she gave him a whole potential relationship. She won't be getting him a present.</p><p>"So," she hears Patrick say as she pushes open the front door and steps onto the sidewalk. "You invited Stevie on our date?"</p><p>She can't hear what David says, but she can picture his face and it makes her laugh.</p><p>She grins. She likes this for him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>